1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for developing a marine habitat. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for developing a bed of mollusks in a marine habitat.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The rapid growth in the population has brought massive dredging of costal water, canals and the creation of land by land fill projects. Prior to the advent of the Environmental Protection Agency, most dredging of costal water, canals as well as land fill projects were done with little regard for the environmental impact on marine life. Accordingly, the marine life in areas affected by dredging and land fill projects has heretofore been considered irreversibly changed by the process of dredging and/or land fill.
It has been well known in the art that mollusks may be artificially grown under the proper aquatic conditions. It has been also well known in the art that deep water artificial reefs can be established by the placing artificial material in the deep water to reestablish the natural biological processes of a marine reef.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,687 to Gilpatric issued Feb. 5, 1980 discloses a method in which cultchless young oysters of a selected size taken from seed stock are placed in a first set of foraminous cribs and the first set of foraminous cribs are then placed on a shelf within an open top receptacle where the young oysters are protectively housed within the receptacle intermediate the top and bottom of the receptacle. Immature oysters of a larger size than the oysters placed in the first set of cribs are placed in a second set of foraminous cribs and the second set of foraminous cribs are placed across the open top of the receptacle above the first set of cribs. The second set of cribs are lashed to the top of the receptacle, whereupon the receptacle with its oyster containing cribs supported thereon are lowered to the bottom of a body of water where it is allowed to remain for a predetermined oyster growth period. The receptacle and trays may be raised periodically for inspection, and for culling from the second set of cribs the mature oysters, and for culling from the first set of cribs immature oysters above a predetermined size which are then placed in the second set of cribs where they are allowed to reach maturity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,987 to Satre issued Mar. 29, 1983 discloses a system for growing oysters comprising a vertical row of trays suspended from carrying ropes and enveloped by a protection net where each tray has a rim and bottom net for holding oysters. A system for releasably fastening the trays to the carrying ropes includes converging notches or indentations in the rim of each tray and an enlarged detent on each carrying rope for releasably engaging the notches or indentations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,990 to Moxham Nov. 10, 1987 teaches a method and apparatus for cultivating mollusks particularly oysters. Oysters are placed in a water permeable container which is placed in suitable water to feed the oysters. The container is rotated so the oysters are regularly moved in the container. Rotation is caused by mechanical or tidal movement of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,159 to Halaunbrenner issued June 26, 1973 discloses a float equipped cage for shell-fish comprising a basket like receptacle incorporating a float means and means for attaching a line at the bottom thereof.
U.S Pat. No. 3,316,881 to Fischer issued May 2, 1967 relates collecting and setting spat with an artificial cultch material formed from plastic foamed sheets of polyethylene suitably coated or uncoated for collecting and promoting the set of shell-fish spat thereon. Horizontal surfaces are spaced and superimposed for spat collection in predetermined predator protected positions until the spat is large enough to be selectively removed from the cultch for transplanting in oyster culture trays or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,694 to Buchanan issued Apr. 8, 1980 teaches a method of construction of an artificial reef with individual reef elements manufactured from recycled or new materials. Each reef element is constructed from used tire casings which are cut in one of several different ways. One type of reef element is constructed by cutting a tire casing longitudinally along its tread area leaving a single small web area at one side short of the tire being completely severed into individual loop segments, or a pair of webs on opposite sides of the tread. Tire casings cut in this way are then fanned open and attached to one of two types of bases. The second and third types of reef elements are constructed from several side walls or half tires, also mounted on one of the two types of bases.
Although the aforementioned patents have promoted the development of marine life in deep water, the prior art did not consider the development of reefs, such as oyster beds in shallow water.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for the development of a marine habitat through the growth of mollusks adapted for promoting marine life in areas affected by dredging and land fill projects.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for the development of a marine habitat through the growth of mollusks for developing a reefs, such as an oyster bed in shallow water.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for the development of a marine habitat through the growth of mollusks using low cost, environmentally safe materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for the development of a marine habitat through the growth of mollusks wherein the reef material may be placed in position without special tools or special knowledge.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for the development of a marine habitat through the growth of mollusks including a plurality of retaining members for retaining oysters therein to develop an oyster bed.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for the development of a marine habitat through the growth of mollusks including a plurality of retaining members located adjacent to a sea wall for developing an oyster bed and for the natural reinforcement of the sea wall.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for the development of a marine habitat through the growth of mollusks including a plurality of retaining members formed from a rolled sheet of mesh polymeric material and a plurality of fastening means for interconnecting the sheets of mesh polymeric material.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for the development of littoral marine habitat through the growth of mollusks and red mangroves to provide waterfront home owners the ability of establishing functional "backyard" environmental restoration and educational project.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects and a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.